


The Skating Rink

by ddobrikvhs



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: F/M, Imagines, david dobrik fluff, david dobrik x reader, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddobrikvhs/pseuds/ddobrikvhs
Summary: Requested by Anonymous





	The Skating Rink

**Author's Note:**

> from my former tumblr acc

⠀⠀⠀You really didn’t want to have date night at a skating rink. Only because it’s been a while since you’ve done it, and you were scared to step foot on the main floor to mostly likely sprain an ankle.  
⠀⠀⠀You we’re sitting on one of the soft cushioned benches by the lockers where you would put your belongings. You were waiting for David as he was giving his ticket to pick up two pairs of skates, one for you and him each.  
⠀⠀⠀After about five minutes, give or take, you see the fluffy haired boy, smiling holding the pairs of skates in each hand, wiggling the skates above his head, obviously excited to get onto the main floor.  
⠀⠀⠀He finally reaches the bench you’re sitting and sits right next to you, “Well, I got them, here,” he smiles, handing you your pair. He was already putting on his skates, tying the laces to secure his feet into the warn out fabrics.  
⠀⠀⠀He finishes lacing his skates up, and looks to you, “You need help putting them on, love?” He asks with a chuckle, noticing you still haven’t even reached for the skates that were next to you.  
⠀⠀⠀“Why don’t we try something different, like.. Oh! I know, how ‘bout we go to the movies? Easy and classy, no need for any type of skill,” you smile at him, hands to your sides, hoping he’ll change his mind about the skating.  
⠀⠀⠀“Nope,” he shakes his head, “we’re skating,” he smiles back at you with cheerful eyes, “here,” he moves so he’s now kneeling on one knee in front of you, somehow balancing on the skates, “I’ll help you put the skates on, think of this as a modern Cinderella glass slipper story, huh?” He says already slipping on one of the skates.  
⠀⠀⠀You cringe a bit, “Yikes, I’m good Prince Charming,” You chuckle, rolling your eyes at his previous statement.  
⠀⠀⠀“Took your mind off the skating part though, right?” He says tying up the other skate. And now you were upset knowing you got to go on the main floor and actually skate.  
⠀⠀⠀“Well you just fucked it up, now I’m being reminded, way to go David,” you groan in frustration. He chuckles at your actions. All you wanted to do was have a standard date night, you, him, on the couch, probably watching some wack ass comedy, maybe even ending up doing a little something something afterwards, you know.  
⠀⠀⠀“You’re cute when you’re angry,” he grins standing up, taking your hand.  
⠀⠀⠀“I’m upset David,” you say wobbling in your skates trying stand up, still he somehow has managed to stay completely balanced on both feet, even though you’re literally tugging at his shirt trying not to fall, “now’s not the time to be a cute ass,” you finish.  
⠀⠀⠀He chuckles, grabbing both your hands, pulling you into the rink.  
⠀⠀⠀“How the fuck did you do that?” You almost hell atonished.  
⠀⠀⠀“Do what?” He laughs at your sudden outburst.  
⠀⠀⠀“How the fuck can you skate backwards,” you ask, noticing he’s taking you into the rink, while his back is to the entry way.  
⠀⠀⠀“It’s called practice, sweetheart,” he smirks giving you a wink and a ‘tsk’.  
⠀⠀⠀“Ok you know what, you’ve just now been demoted to smart ass,” you say trying push him away from you, but quickly realizing you actually need his support.  
⠀⠀⠀“Woah there Bambi, don’t get ahead of yourself,” he laughs noticing your failed attempt.  
⠀⠀⠀“Ok come on, let’s just hurry up and skate,” you say, rolling your eyes in an impatient manner.  
⠀⠀⠀“Whatever you say, love,”  
⠀⠀⠀You were on the floor for a good twenty minutes, feeling like you actually got the hang of it now, you mustered up the courage to let go of David’s guiding hand, and try and skate by yourself. Still close to the railing of course.  
⠀⠀⠀“There you go babe! Yeah just be careful,” he says seeing that you are slowly yet surely, making your way around the rink.  
⠀⠀⠀“No shit Sherlock, I’m basically riding this damn railing,” you say referring to how close you are to the edge of the guiding rails.  
⠀⠀⠀You both ended being there for another hour, you hated to admit it, but it was actually really fun, obviously after you finally mastered peewee skating.  
⠀⠀⠀All throughout the time you both were there, there was nothing but hipster music being played, sometimes it surprisingly switch to something like alternative or edm. This time a slow, yet older, romantic love song played.  
⠀⠀⠀ Noticing the shift in mood and the strobe lights dimming down to a soft red glow, the shapes of hearts floating around the room, David takes back your hand, “Wanna dance for a bit (y/n)?” He asks, his eyes fully on you.  
⠀⠀⠀“Sure,” you smile back to him.  
⠀⠀⠀After all the fussing earlier, this was definitely you’re favorite date spot now. David really did take care of you, he always did. It was nice going out of your comfort zone, scary but fun. It really didn’t matter where you both were, as long as you got to spend time together, that’s where it really counted.  
⠀⠀⠀Taking in his soft scent of cologne, the way he moved his body with yours. The way he gently placed his hand on your hips, keeping your hearts in a beat steady, in sync with one another.  
⠀⠀⠀“I’m glad you’re enjoying this (y/n), I was a bit scared you wouldn’t like it even if we did stay another hour,” he chuckles into your neck.  
⠀⠀⠀“I’m actually quite surprised myself, I didn’t really think I was gonna like it as much as I do know,” you breathe out.  
⠀⠀⠀He lifts his head up from your neck. His eyes look at you with a love so strong, you’d think you both haven’t seen each other in ages and finally reunited.  
⠀⠀⠀“Thank you for doing this (y/n),” he wears a grateful smile. You nod, smiling back. He lifts one of his hands to your cheek, placing it a way, only true love could be define it as.  
⠀⠀⠀“I mean it-”  
⠀⠀⠀“Just shut up and kiss me already, dork,” you smile inching your lips closer to his.  
⠀⠀⠀“Gladly,” without wasting a second more, he places both of his hands along side your face. Every time he kissed you, you swear you fell in love all over again. You wouldn’t trade the world if it meant you couldn’t spend another date night like this with him again.


End file.
